


Shee of the Dragon Keeper

by WhatSoMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Co-workers, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dragons, Endgame, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Party, Romanian Dragon Sanctuary (Harry Potter), Sexy Times, Shee, Super Passionate, Veela, dragon keeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatSoMalfoy/pseuds/WhatSoMalfoy
Summary: Written for Hermione's Haven Roll-a-Prompt 2020, Winner of "Best Relationship Development" & "Best Slow Burn". Runner up in "Most Creative Use of Theme: Masquerade"Hermione has been sent to do an audit on the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary. Assigned to work closely with the man in charge - Charlie Weasley. Will falling for a Dragon Keeper get her burned?*Over the last month, Hermione had seriously enjoyed watching him as he worked, her eyes tracking the sweat that trickled down his neck and disappearing under his collar."No," she murmured, coming back to the present. "No one is waiting for me." Mentally kicking herself, she tried again. "And you, Charlie? Anyone to spend the holidays with?""No," he answered. "I've never met anyone I've wanted to spend more than a couple of nights with. Not until recently, anyway."
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 109
Collections: Roll-a-Prompt Writing Comp 2020





	Shee of the Dragon Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever foray out of the Dramione world. I had SO much fun writing this and pulling my hair out at the same time. My Beta - MissyJAnne85 - has really shone through and helped this work come alive. I am so thankful to her for kicking my butt and making me WORK for it. She has worked just as hard on this project. THANK YOU SO, SO MUCH, my lovely, this one is for you!
> 
> Due to recent events, I am choosing to throw up a disclaimer. I thought that after all these years of Harry Potter fanfiction & the original author's approval of the situation, we could avoid it. Alas, I am being careful and telling you (in case you didn't already know) that the world I am writing in belongs to JKR, as do these characters. I am just using them as I see fit. If you happen to disagree with how I write my story & the characters here within, I encourage you to seek another fic and/ or write you own! Happy hunting

It had been four weeks since Hermione had been sent to the beautiful Southern Carpathians. Officially, she was doing an audit of the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary, observing for a whole month long. Unofficially, the dragons and their upkeep were not the only things she had been inspecting; and tonight she hoped to make a more intimate inventory of the specimen that caught her eye.

As October drew to an end, so did her assignment from DRCMC, Beast Division and her collaboration with the Head Dragon Keeper. 

Working so closely with him had become physically painful, and Hermione thanked Merlin for the reprieve. She had been seriously considering breaking her _'no fraternising with colleagues'_ rule. 

The end of this month brought with it, of course, All Hallow's Eve. The most popular of holidays in the Wizarding World and even the witches and wizards who lived in the giant caves of the Carpathians would be celebrating tonight. Hermione had been due to return home that evening, but when she had learned of the Halloween celebration, she had put a request in for a free day. 

Tonight the staff of the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary and their guests would be celebrating in style - with a Magical Creatures Masquerade Ball. The event had been all anyone could speak of for the last two weeks, and Hermione was practically shivering in anticipation. Her free time had consisted of researching obscure, beautiful and fierce creatures. Two nights in and she had finally decided on the perfect one: Faeries. 

The Fae had been given many names over the centuries but were always known for their commune with nature, the small Faerie Hills they occupied, vicious beauty, granting wishes to the worthy, inhuman strength, and they had only one recorded weakness: Iron. 

The moment she had decided on who she would become for Halloween, she had sent away to _Madam Malkins_ for the perfect dress. It had finally arrived yesterday, and Hermione had spent the night charming wings and her mask to match it. 

The Ball would be starting within a matter of moments, but she took her time, wanting to make an entrance, needing _him_ to notice her. 

She turned to and fro in front of the mirror, admiring how the long lilac tulle moved behind her in the flickering candlelight. The long sleeves and bodice of the dress were sheer, wildflowers clustered delicately to maintain modesty and then scattered over the skirt. Deciding to leave her long hair down, wild curls purposely unkempt; she levitated the flower crown over from her dresser, securing it into her hair with a fixing charm. Next was her mask, made entirely of the same purple, pink and blue wildflowers.

Now for her masterpiece, which she attached to her back. She watched the thin mauve membranes shimmer and reflect the light as they drifted open and closed, black veins drawn in a pattern of lace. Lastly, her finishing touch was charmed butterflies that settled in various places all over her, occasionally fluttering around and finding a new place to roost. 

She looked, in her humble opinion; ethereal. The picture of old, natural magic; drawn from the Earth. With her wand secured in her leg holster, she swept through the stone corridors to the reception hall. 

Two lefts and a right found Hermione at the top of a staircase, with the view of a cavernous chamber chiselled from the mountain, open to the atmosphere, and lit only by wavering candles and the moon in the night's sky. 

The party was already in full swing, and Hermione was searching the room for a head of familiar red hair. Her eyes skittered over people dressed as Fire Crabs, Griffins, Manticores, Unicorns and other creatures too many to name before finally landing on a red-headed dragon at the foot of the stairs, who happened to be staring directly at her. 

Descending the staircase, she greeted him and graciously accepted the drink he offered. He waved his hand in front of his face, and the likeness of a dragon's head disappeared. 

"Hermione, you look incredible. Never will another Faerie compare. Halloween fericit, esti uimitoare," he finished in Romanian. _Happy Halloween, you're stunning._

Hermione lowered her lashes and offered him a shy smile, cheeks flushed at his compliment. She had picked up a tiny amount of the language during her stay, but he needn't know that.

"And you, Charlie. A dragon, of course. A Ukrainian Ironbelly, if I'm not mistaken?"

"You're not," he grinned at her, giving her a flash of the dimples she'd grown fond of. "I had hoped you would recognise it, being that it was the first dragon you had come into contact with."

Hermione took a sip from her drink, swallowing it despite the burning sensation it left in her mouth and throat. "Merlin," she choked. "What is in this?"

"Oh, it's the Dragon's Punch. The main ingredient is, of course, Firewhisky, but then there is black tea, lemon juice, tequila, err cinnamon I think, maybe cloves. You don't like it? I'll get you something else," he took the glass from her and let it drop to the ground. It vanished in a puff of smoke before it hit the rock beneath their feet. 

He was gone before he could hear her protest. In his absence, Hermione continued to look around the room spotting several real Vampires, Goblins and even a group of Veela. She desperately hoped that they'd avoid dancing tonight and give her half a chance with Charlie. 

She was still admiring how their hair shone in the moonlight when she was presented with a tall flute of sparkling white wine. 

"Thank you," she said, taking a sip.

"Better?"

"Much."

"So, this is your last night here. It's a pity that I never got to take you on that Dragon ride - but what a way to end your assignment!" He gestured to the room that was abuzz, and she couldn't help but notice covert glances thrown their way. 

"Oh, that's ok. I'm actually a little afraid of heights and flying in general," Hermione admitted shyly. "But in regards to tonight - I requested the day off for tomorrow so that I could attend," she confessed. "Everyone was talking so fondly of the parties held here, and I can see why," she said as a plume of fire ripped over their heads. Shielding her eyes, Hermione looked to the sky to see a Chinese Fireball Dragon winging its way gracefully through the air. Many of the people in the room clapped their hands appreciatively before resuming their conversations and dancing. 

"Oh? Won't you be missed?"

"For one extra day? I certainly doubt it," she tapped her nails against her glass in a nervous fidget. This was harder than she'd anticipated. Why didn't she pay more attention when Parvati and Lavender tried to teach her to flirt?

"Ah. So there isn't anyone, er, waiting at home for you?" 

Hermione chanced a quick look up at his face, his mask still vanished, careless of the masquerade rules. He was shorter than his brothers, but not by much. Broader too, shoulders and arms rippling with the muscles born of manual labour. His eyes a deep, dark blue that Hermione had lost herself in once or twice. Still, the shock of red hair that usually rested on his shoulders, and the smattering of freckles across his face was undoubtedly Weasley. Yes, Charles Weasley was wild, rogue, and as handsome as they came. 

Over the last month, Hermione had seriously enjoyed watching him as he worked, her eyes tracking the sweat that trickled down his neck and disappearing under his collar.

"No," she murmured, coming back to the present. "No one is waiting for me." Mentally kicking herself, she tried again. "And you, Charlie? Anyone to spend the holidays with?"

"No," he answered. "I've never met anyone I've wanted to spend more than a couple of nights with. Not until recently, anyway."

Hermione nearly spat her wine back into her glass but managed to swallow it down over the lump in her throat.

"Would you like to dance, Miss Granger?" A man dressed as a Chimaera had approached them. Hermione vaguely recognised him underneath the lion's mane and sharp teeth protruding from his mouth. Martens, or Martin? Mathers? Maarsen? She couldn't quite place his name and instead stammered a response.

"Oh er, I -"

"I have actually beat you to the punch, Marshall. Hermione just agreed to dance with _me_ , isn't that right?" Charlie glanced down at her. His face a picture full of delighted humour, reminiscent of his younger brothers.

"Yes," she nodded. "So sorry, Marshall. Maybe the next one?"

Marshall looked from Charlie to Hermione and back again. Shock evident on his features. "Yes, very good," he waved them off as Charlie led her out on to the dance floor.

"Nice save," she grinned at him, taking his hand and placing her other one on his shoulder. 

Charlie fumbled for a moment, unable to find a good place to rest his free hand on her back, her wings inhibiting his options. Hermione's fingers skated over his rough and calloused hand, guiding it to her hip. She held it there warmly for a moment, as they joined the other couples on the floor in a waltz. 

"Yes, well. I had to say something. The man had just stolen the words right out of my mouth. I'll keep you dancing all night if it means not watching you dance with someone else."

Hermione's eyes flicked up to his as he spun her under his arm and bought her safely back into place. Her heart was pounding beneath the wildflowers on her chest. Several butterflies flitted off, swirled around them both and came back to rest on her arms. He was saying _exactly_ what she'd hoped he would and still she had no response prepared. The cogs in her brain were reeling.

"Of course you'd pick an Ironbelly to dress as tonight," she said finally. "The Fae have only one weakness. Did you know?"

"And what's that?" He asked, grinning down at her, pacing their steps in time to the music. He was as cocky and charming as always.

"Iron," she said coyly. "And I -"

His lips were on hers before she had the chance to finish her sentence, swallowing her words whole. His kiss was as fierce as she'd ever imagined it. He claimed her mouth as he had claimed her heart. Their tongues collided and fire laced through her veins, setting her nerves alight. He bit her bottom lip softly, commanding a breathy sigh from her as he pulled away. 

He rested his forehead on hers, a slow, sexy smile building on his face. Without looking up, he led them back into the dance, not missing a step. 

"That was -" Hermione bit her lip.

"Unbelievable?" Charlie offered. "At least, that's how I felt about it."

Hermione nodded. "I might have said 'perfect'. I think people might be staring," she blushed. "I've asked around about you, you know?"

He twirled her away from him and expertly back to his side, pulling her in closer than before. 

"Have you, now?"

"Yes, I have," she replied pertly. "Every single woman I asked told me not to bother. Every man I asked laughed at me. They all told me you'd be a bachelor for life, no matter how hard they'd worked."

"You're telling me that _men_ have tried it on with me?"

"Yes. Several. Keep up, Charlie," she grinned, pulling them off of the dance floor, she pushed her mask up off of her face. "The point is, they told me not to try. They all seemed to think that you were unattainable... So I guess I'm wondering what it is you want from me?" The words had tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them, putting an end to their playful banter.

He pulled her in for a soft kiss, brushing his lips over hers and down to her neck. Hermione melted against his body, knees weak. 

With his mouth against her ear, he whispered, "No one has ever fascinated me like you do, held my attention longer than you do, kept me on my toes; challenged me like you do. Had me grinning to myself in the middle of the night, dreaming of a future as you do. It feels like I've drunk a love potion. Did you slip one into my pumpkin juice, Hermione?" He chuckled, pulling back to look her in the eyes.

Hermione thought she might have stopped breathing. Her heart was hammering wildly. Getting dressed this evening, she had only hoped to seduce and win his attention. Now she was learning that she had maybe already won. The feeling was heady. 

"Hey, Charlie! Is this a _trick_ or a _treat?_ " Someone called out to them, receiving several sniggers in response. The joke was lost on them both, eyes and thoughts only on each other. 

"A future?" She breathed, clinging to him.

"I'd be willing to try it. Would you?"

She answered in the form of a kiss, lacing her fingers through his hair. "Take me back to your room," she said, her voice rough.

"I - Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," she felt the blush forming on her cheeks.

"But the party?"

"Will be fine without us," she grinned.

He took her hand and started to lead them through the crowd. People were staring as they moved past them, no longer hiding their curiosity or surprise. All of a sudden, Hermione felt the weight of their gazes lift. The Veela had taken to the floor and had begun their hypnotic dance. She could feel her eyes being drawn in their direction, but when she looked up at Charlie, his eyes were riveted only on her.

The way back to his room was a twisted maze, and Hermione was thankful she wasn't trying to locate it on her own. She had opened her mouth several times to start a conversation, but couldn't get any words out of her dry throat. Merlin, she was nervous. All the preparation in the world hadn't equipped her to actually go through with it. Each time she closed her mouth again, Charlie would squeeze her hand. How could he know her this well already?

They took their time with each other. Costumes slowly discarded to the floor. Hermione discovered the dips, curves and raised burn marks on his firm body under warm candlelight while she traced her hands over the chiselled masterpiece that was his forearms. 

Standing in the middle of his room, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him with wild abandon. Charlie was already large and hard, cock rigid against her stomach. Hermione tore her eyes from his upper body and flicked them down, desire like lava in her core. She brushed her fingers against him, and he caught her wrist in his hand, lifting it to his lips. 

"Not yet," he whispered, rubbing his nose up her neck and pressing a kiss behind her ear. He picked her up, and her legs wrapped around his hips in a volition all their own. He lay her gently down on his bed and buried his head between her thighs. Breathy sighs turned into hushed moans; Charlie's mouth scorching his passion into flames that danced over her skin; and when she exploded onto his tongue, her body was an inferno of pleasure. 

His work with the dragons had made him a patient man, and he used that patience now. He worshipped her with his hands, teeth, tongue, and mouth; eliciting mumbled words of nonsense from her scattered brain. He watched her react to his touch, feasting upon her pleasure, and when he finally entered her, her world erupted and, she felt complete. 

Minutes, hours, or days later when they were completely spent, Hermione lay still in his arms. His fingers tangled in her hair as she tracked the lines of his toned torso. 

"Tell me more about the Fae," he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Why?"

"I find myself suddenly very interested in them." His chest vibrated in silent laughter. The sensation warmed Hermione's cheeks as she peppered kisses over his chest. 

"The Fae; or Faeries are known by many names. Fairy, Seelie or Unseelie; Nymph, Sprite, Jinn and Sidhe. Though that last one is Irish and doesn't sound how it is spelt."

"Out of curiosity; how would an Englishman spell it?" He twisted a curl around his finger, released it and started again.

"S, h, e, e. Shee," she clarified. 

"I like that one. The Shee and the Dragon Keeper sound like a force to be reckoned with."

Hermione lifted her head and kissed him long and slow, lips lingering against his. "Charlie, if you will have me, I am yours." 

With a finger under her chin, he tilted her up and kissed her again. Softly, lovingly. His kiss was full of promise and hope.

"I am Shee of the Dragon Keeper," she murmured against his lips.


End file.
